Elenore
by Roxal
Summary: Numbers VIII and XIII! Stop it this instant! [...] And the Keyblades are not toys! Warnings: Language. Singing. Silliness. Status: Oneshot. [AxelRoxas. Hints at XigbarDemyx, SaïxLarxene]


It had been a slow week for the Organization, in terms of working towards their goal, so the members who were not out on pointless missions were hanging around the castle, doing whatever they could to keep their minds off of the horribly depressing mess that was their lives, or half-lives, or whatever.

Demyx had chosen to play music, for his part; something he called "oldies." While none of the others were certain what this meant, they did enjoy some of the melodies they heard, even if they thought a sitar might not be the best instrument to be playing them with. They didn't say anything, though. Being on the pointy end of a gun arrow was not a very appealing prospect.

Axel had liked one song in particular and asked about it. Demyx had told him it was by a band called the Turtles, and Axel found that oddly appropriate, as Demyx seemed to have a slight obsession with the small green creatures. Who knew they were able to compose music as well? Whenever Demyx asked for a request, Axel would pick that song, until he eventually memorized the lyrics.

Later in the week, when he was alone with Roxas, he noticed the boy falling into one of his moods, letting pauses in conversation grow longer and longer until the silence became unbearable. Axel would have none of it, so during one particularly painful pause, he began to sing quietly: "You've got a thing about you… I just can't live without you. I really want you, Elenore, near me."

Roxas turned towards him and lifted a pale brow. Encouraged by this, Axel continued, his voice rising with the next few lines, "Your looks intoxicate me. Even though your folks hate me, there's no one like you, Elenore, really," until he was practically shouting the chorus of "Elenore, gee, I think you're swell! And you really _do me_ well," a suggestive look, "You're my pride and joy, etcetera!" At this he stood, placing a hand dramatically on his chest and putting strained emotion into his face. "Elenore, can I take the time to ask you to speak your mind? Tell me that you love me better!" He swept his arms wide in a grand gesture, winking.

Roxas was flat-out staring at him now, eyebrows knit together in confusion and annoyance, before he finally said, "stop it. You look insane. If you sing any more expect a Keyblade to certain parts of your anatomy."

Axel 'hmphed,' sitting back down beside the blond Nobody, resisting the urge to ask 'is that promise?' Instead he replied with "Aww, but I hadn't even gotten to the bit about seeing a groovy movie." He wore an exaggerated pout.

Roxas shook his head. "Did people seriously talk like that at one time? It's ridiculous." He rolled his eyes and muttered something that could have been "'swell', _honestly_."

Axel perked up again and winked at him. "You know you love it." He then leaned closer to the smaller Nobody, nudging him with his shoulder. "You know, I think you should change your name to 'Elenore.'" Roxas looked up at him, scandalized. "I mean, sure, there's no 'X' in it, but it's cute," he grinned cheekily, "Suits you."

"_That's it_," Roxas said darkly, leaping up onto the bed, a Keyblade materializing in each hand.

"Shit!" Axel cried, but he was laughing, and Roxas started laughing too as he jumped to the ground to chase the redhead through the corridors.

Axel was far too fast for him, whipping around corners and yelling at Roxas for cheating when he tried to use portals. Axel almost met his end when he saw Saïx in the hallway before him, but decided suddenly and brashly to push the stoic Nobody out of his way, knocking him to the ground before continuing, Roxas not far behind him.

"Numbers VIII and XIII! Stop it this _instant_!" the Berserker yelled, but received only a rude hand gesture from VIII and a raspberry from XIII. "And the Keyblades are _not toys_!" he continued ineffectively, too tired to chase them. He picked himself up, sighing, and stalked back to his room, muttering and making a mental note to ask number XII about the book she had been reading.

* * *

This is me being silly. Number XII's book is an allusion to the CoM manga, in which she is reading a book by the Marquis de Sade, whom sadism is named for. :D

The song is "Elenore" by the Turtles. I heard it playing at work before I left and all I could think of was Axel singing it to Roxas and Roxas threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't stop. Full lyrics:

You've got a thing about you  
I just can't live without you  
I really want you, Elenore, near me

Your looks intoxicate me  
Even though your folks hate me  
There's no one like you, Elenore, really

Elenore, gee, I think you're swell  
And you really do me well  
You're my pride and joy, etcetera

Elenore, can I take the time  
To ask you to speak your mind?  
Tell me that you love me better

I really think you're groovy  
Let's go out to a movie  
What do you say now, Elenore, can we?

They'll turn the lights way down low  
Maybe we won't watch the show  
I think I love you, Elenore. Love me

Elenore, gee, I think you're swell  
And you really do me well  
You're my pride and joy etcetera

Elenore, can I take the time  
To ask you to speak your mind?  
Tell me that you love me better

Elenore, gee, I think you're swell ah ha  
Elenore, gee, I think you're swell ah ha a a a… 


End file.
